1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a elongated, flexible, tubular and buoyant boom or corral for extending at least partially about and containing, against further dispersion, an oil spill area on the surface of a body of water and the corral includes inner and outer longitudinal sides for opposing and facing away from, respectively, the oil spill area. The inner side of the boom includes longitudinally spaced openings for receiving the top layer of water and the oil floating thereon therethrough into the interior of the boom and buoyant sump housings are used to interconnect adjacent boom sections with adjacent ends of boom sections opening into the sump housings and lower portions of the sump housings including structure operatively associated therewith for pumping oil and water from the sump housings to a remote location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various different forms of oil spill collecting and pumping structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,184,923, 3,221,884, 3,369,664, 3,584,462, 3,666,089, 3,925,991, 4,014,795, 4,096,700, 4,174,186, 4,207,191 and 4,310,415. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural features incorporated in the instant invention.